1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to a tray for carrying a plate and a cup and for controlling the plate and cup with a single hand while food and beverages supported thereon are consumed.
2. Background of the Invention
People consume food and beverages while standing at a variety of occasions, such as picnics, food fairs, carnivals and the like. Even where seating is available at such an occasion, there may not be table facilities upon which a plate of food or a beverage cup can be placed. Carrying readily consumable food and drink from a point of purchase to an eating place is difficult. Further, it is difficult for an individual holding food and a drink to control both a plate and a cup and avoid spillage when eating.
Holders have been used to carry cups and bagged food from place-to-place. Holders also have been used to control a plate and a cup with a single hand, whereby a person carrying the holder can use her second hand to consume food or drink from the holder or, alternatively, to for carrying food and a beverage from place-to-place. This invention is directed to providing a new plate and cup holder of the character described.